


Dave Blushed?!

by Iloveeverything123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Short Story, Some bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeverything123/pseuds/Iloveeverything123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has feelings?! He blushes?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Blushed?!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short story. I will try to do more. After all it is my first time!

==> Be Dave  
You are Dave. You and others are on a metor.   
==> Dave: walk up to Karkat's door  
Karkat has been your freakishly crush. Although you have been awesome about hiding it.  
==> Dave: knock on Karkat's door  
You knock on Karkat's door but walk in anyways. You see his room is a complete mess. You mean come on! Your bro has a better cleaned up room then this! (And he has smuppet buttock everywhere) Karkat turns around and looks at you.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Karkat said, being very angry.  
==> Dave: argue with Karkat  
"why is your room so fucking messy" You say ignoring his question.   
"IM FUCKING TO BUSY TO CLEAN UP!" He half yells.  
"its so fucking messy what have you been to busy about" You say leaning against the wall.  
"STUFF..." He trails off. You roll your eyes even though you know Karkat can't see them behind your shades.  
"like what" You ask.  
"STUFF NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He half yells again.  
"make me" You say smug because you know he won't.   
You were wrong.  
Karkat came up to you and slapped you really hard.  
==> Dave: be shocked  
You are shocked. You would've never knowen he would actually hit you.  
Karkat looked at you with an angry look which turned a little to sorrowful.   
"SORRY I FUCKING HIT YOU SO HARD." He says looking at the ground.  
"its cool i deserved it" You say putting your cool back on.   
Just then Gamzee busts in the room hugging Karkat saying, "KaRkLeS! My mOtHeR FuCkInG BeSt fRiEnD!"   
==> Dave: be jealous  
What do you mean?! Your not fucking jealous.  
"OH GREAT LETS HAVE A FUCKING PARTY IN MY FUCKING ROOM!" Karkat says sarcastically while Gamzee is still hugging Karkat. Ok yea you kinda are jealous. (But only a little bit!)  
"maybe I should leave" You say feeling a little awkward but still jealous.  
"NO STAY PUT," He says then pushes Gamze off. "GAMZEE GO AWAY FOR A WHILE." Gamzee gets all sad and walks out the door. At least he stays said until he sees Tavros. Karkat sighs.  
==> Be Karkat  
You are now Karkat. You feel very angry for no reason. You look over toward Dave. You see some red on his cheeks.  
==> Karkat: make fun of Daves red cheeks  
You walk over to Dave and say, "DAVE YOUR CHEEKS ARE RED." You say holding back a smirk.  
"thats because you slapped me" He said while his cheeks get more red.  
"NO THEY ARE ON FUCKING BOTH CHEEKS....DOES THAT MEAN YOUR FUCKING BLUSHING?!" You say being shocked.  
"why the fuck would i be blushing" He said while they get really red.  
"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!....MY FUCKING GOG, YOUR CHEEKS ARE SO FUCKING RED. CAN THEY GET ANYMORE FUCKING RED?!" You say poking his cheek.  
"fuck you" is all Dave said before he kissed you.   
==> Karkat: be shocked  
You are very shocked. Dave Strider is fucking kissing you, and you start to fucking purr. Dave pulls away and chuckles saying, "your so fucking adorable. "  
==> Story is at the end


End file.
